My Princess at the Same University
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba telah mengincar Haruno Sakura selama 2 tahun di kampus yang sama. Bagaimana Kiba bisa mendapatkannya? /'Sakura... will you be my princess? ' Warning : Lemon,Lime,OOC,Only 16 older! YOU'VE WARNED! Ch 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : The Marked One

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei seorang :)**

**Warning : 16+ Fic (Lemon, 'Kata mesum', Lime, gak kuat nahan (?) dan typo ._. ) mungkin chapter ini ga ada lemonnya :v disini gak ada akamaru '-')v**

**Read and enjoy ;) don't like? gausah baca :p**

***Fic pertama [KibaSaku] saya hehe***

***Ide Fic ini berasal dari kepala author hehe, gabisa di pendam lama-lama, mendingan langsung dibuat aja wkwk :v**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

**The Marked One**

"hhhhhhh..." lenguh seseorang yang sedang mencoba mematikan alarm..

PLETAAK

"hmm?.."

"Kusoooo... "

Lelaki berumur 21 tahun yang sudah menginjak tingkat Mahasiswa semester 6, bermarga Inuzuka tersebut kesal melihat jam alarm yang 'ampuh membangunkannya' pada pagi hari itu telah terjatuh.

"huuuuh... menyebalkan sekali.." Lenguh lelaki tersebut sambil membenarkan jam alarm itu yang casing-nya sudah terlepas, kemudian di satukan lagi dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya. dalam keadaan pusing dan 'loyo'.

CKLEEEEK

"DASAR ANAK MANJA! INI SUDAH TERLAMBAAT CEPAT SARAPAN DAN MANDI SEKARAAAANG!". Amarah wanita paru baya yang sudah meledak melihat putranya tersebut telat bangun. Inuzuka Tsume.

"H-hai.. " lelaki itu langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

setelah mandi, lelaki itu langsung menuju meja makan. Disana sudah tersedia sushi buatan ibunya yang memang rasanya super enak bagi dia. Lalu, tanpa basa basi lelaki itu langsung menuangkan kecap asin dan manis lalu diberi wasabi pada sushi nya itu.

"Ittadakimasu.. aummm nyam nyam.." Ibunya pun melihatnya langsung tersenyum melihat 'kesangaran' putranya itu yang terbentuk pada wajahnya itu pada saat makan ataupun hmmm.. berpikir mesum.

"Waaahhahah.. buatan ibu memang enak.." ucap remaja tersebut dengan wajah ceria dan senang

"hhhh.. ibu gitu, sudah jangan banyak bicara.. cepat berangkat ini sudah jam berapa? gak malu sama si rambut pink melihat si Inuzuka telat? hah?" ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan cara mengejek putrannya yang langsung wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"N-nani?! ibu inii.. yasudah aku berangkat! Ittekimasu.." jawab remaja itu langsung mengambil tas dan kunci mobil lalu berangkat ke tempat kulaih nya yaitu University of Tokyo. University of Tokyo memang terkenal dengan mahasiswa - mahasiswi yang pintar, aktif, dan berprestasi maupun dibidang akademis dan non-akademis.

Ya, memang Inuzuka Kiba terkenal pintar dan aktif dibidang pendidikan maupun athletics, tidak salah jika banyak yang naksir dengan pria yang pintar, atletis, 'cool', dan periang ini.

.

.

_pukul 9 pagi.._

"hmmm.. kuso terlambat lagi.." Lenguh seorang pemuda bertato taring anjing ini ketika melihat dosennya sudah menunggu di dapan pintu utama universitasnya.

'_bagaimana ini.._' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati

"Kiba-chan kau terlambat lagi nak.." ucap seorang dosen di hadapannya.

suffix _'-chan'_ memang sering digunakan oleh dosen pemuda itu ketika pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabrik acakan tersebut jika datang terlambat, Kiba memang terkenal mahasiswa yang suka terlambat bagi teman - temannya maupun dosen - dosen yang lain.. tetapi ya, dengan otaknya yang encer dan sangat jenius itulah dosennya sangat bangga padanya. Selain jenius dia juga aktif di dalam kelas, sehingga Kiba menjadi sorotan para dosen dan dosennya sendiri sebagai mahasiswa terampil~

.

.

"TULIS 100 KALI DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH !"

"T-tapi... hmmmm.."

Hukuman inilah yang sering dilakukan kepada mahasiswa yang 'rajin' terlambat seperti Kiba. Kiba disuruh menuliskan 'Aku Kiba Inuzuka berjanji untuk menjadi disiplin!' 100 kali di papan tulis di kelasnya, tidak lupa dengan tawa dan ejekan teman - temannya..

.

.

"Kiba-chan terlambat lagi mwahahahaha Kiba-chan... cocok sekali hahaha" ucap sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya. Naruto Uzumaki.

"sudahlah Naruto jangan kasih aku cengiran yang lebar nan menjengkelkan itu... hhhhh menyebalkan" pemuda itu jengkel dan langsung mendorong wajah si pirang itu menjauh.

"Hahaha.. hai.. hai.. hahaha mukamu lucu sekali Kiba-chan hahahaha" lagi lagi serangan dengan kata 'Kiba-chan' lagi oleh sahabatnya sambil tertwa terbahak terbahak, sampai sampai memukul meja kantin di depannya itu saking lucunya muka si sahabat bertato taring anjing tersebut.

"sampai kapan hah? kau mengejekku seperti itu hyuuga-kun? hahahahaha" yap serangan balik tentunya dari si Inuzuka, membuat si pirang wajahnya memerah.

Hyuuga yang dimaksud Kiba adalah si Hinata Hyuuga, incaran si pemuda Uzumaki disebelahnya itu.

"URUSAI!" Bentak Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan wajah merahnya.

"Ayolah kau ini sudah dewasa ato bukan sih? kau jelas jelas tadi mengejekku sambil menambahkan cengiran lebarmu, tapi giliran aku mengejekmu ka-.." penjelasan kiba terpotong karena melihat salah satu incarannya selama 2 tahun itu lewat di hadapannya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink ini memang menjadi daya tarik para Pria yang ada di Kampus, kecuali Naruto. Naruto sangat membenci Sakura pada saat bertemu pertama kalinya di Kampus, entah belum diketahui penyebabnya. (Author: nanti akan dibahas kok :v)

"hhhhh.. Sakura lagi.. apa sih kelebihannya dia sampai sampai semua cowok se-Kampus terhipnotis olehnya huuuhh.." ucap Naruto yang masih belom bisa menyadarkan lamunan si Inuzuka.

"oooiii.. Kiba.. Kibaa.. Kibaaaaa!"

'_Kibaaaaaaa sini doong, aku mau berbicara denganmu~ hihihi kibaaaaaaa'_ bayangan yang muncul dari kepala si Inuzuka yang membayangkan si gadis pink ini memanggilnya untuk mengajak berbicara, tapi tidak di sangka ternyata..

"yaaaa boleh saja... mari kita berbicara sayang..." ucap si Inuzuka masih dalam lamunannya..

"WOOOIIII KIBAAAA KAU INI GILA YA?" Bentak seorang gadis dan langsung memukulnya.

PLAAK..

"he? na-nani? huh? I-Ino? heeii.. mengapa kau ada di situ?!" kaget Kiba dengan gagap dan menyingkirkan posisi Ino yang ada di hadapannya untuk melihat si Haruno. Tetapi ia telah lama pergi..

"BAKA! aku ini ingin berbicara denganmu bodoh!" Bentak Ino dan langsung menarik lengan baju si Inuzuka dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar gila mereka berdua, tapi.. aku sendirian lagi..." ucap Naruto lirih dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Kiba dan Ino.

(SFX : _suara angin)_

_._

_._

"C_hicken Terriyaki 1 _ya Bu sama _Ocha _dingin juga 1" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang membeli makanan dan minuman pada jam makan siang di kantin..dan langsung duduk di salah satu tempat duduk.

"hmmm... _'Hey ! I just mad you and this is crazy I-' _hm?" gadis itu sedang menyanyi sambil mendengarkan _Headset__-_nya, tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda menepuk pundaknya..

"Sakura.. boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya si pemuda dengan rambut Raven. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tampak membawa _Bento_ dan segelas Teh tarik.

"duduk saja"

"_Thanks_"

selama beberapa menit, akhirnya pesanan Sakura datang juga dan langsung membayarnya. Sasuke memulai percakapan mereka.

"wah Ayam Terriyaki toh"

"iya, kesukaanku pastinya"

"oh, sama... oh ya sakura, bagaimana tadi materimu?"

"hmm.. lebih susah, kau?" ucap gadis itu sambil melahap suapan pertamanya

"oh, begitu... oh ya Ittadakimasu" ucap pemuda itu sambil mematahkan sumpit kayunya dan langsung menyantap mie ayamnya.

"oh iya.. Ittadakimasu!" Sakura sambil melahap suapan keduanya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman seksinya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.. "Kau..bagaimana dengan materimu?"

"hmm.. sama saja dan di Bab yang sama"

"hmm.. souka"

Beberapa menit mereka berbincang sampai makanan mereka masing - masing sudah habis, akhirnya mereka berpisah ke kelas masing - masing. Sebelum itu mereka bertukar informasi termasuk nomor HP dan alamat rumah, kalau bisa mereka sekali - sekali mengunjungi rumah masing - masing.

.

.

"Kiba aku minta kau untuk memberikan brosur ini.. kau bisa kan?"

"Festival Musim Panas 2014? wah?! festival ini jadi adanya?! hwaaa akhirnyaa.. akhirnya..hmm.. ehheeem.. iya aku bisa!"

"sudaah jangan banyak bicara kau..cepat bagikan ke seluruh Fakultas dan jangan lupa memberikan topi ini" ucap gadis pirang itu dan langsung menunjukan topi putih untuk menghindari panas terik matahari pada saat festival berlangsung.

"hai.. hai.. ngomong ngomong.. siapa yang mengadakan festival ini?"

"Sakura,aku,dan Tenten"

"S-Sakura? berarti dia menjadi panitia juga?"

"iya tentu saja.. oh ya aku juga mengajak kau,Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru untuk menjadi panitia, kau mau?"

'_panitia bersama sakura di satu acara... waaaah menegangkan sekali' ucap Kiba dalam hati._

"iya aku mau!"

"good boy, hahaha peace bro! wleeee wkwkwk" ejek Ino sambil mengacak rambut jabrik Kiba dan memeletinya.

"hhhh.. dasar berisik kau Yamanaka!" ucap Kiba sambil mengambil topi dan brosur yang sudah diberikan oleh Ino untuk dibagikan.

"KAU JUGA BERISIK BAKA! tapi kau keren haha byee! Arigato! "

"Ne.." Kiba langsung menjalankan aktivitasnya sekarang.

Summer Festival yang akan di adakan selang beberapa minggu lagi yang di gelar di gedung utama University of Tokyo. Biasanya di acara tahunan yang paling bergengsi ini akan ada 40 lebih stand yang menjual pernak pernik serta makanan dan minuman. Summer festival diadakan karena adanya liburan musim panas, supaya tidak bosan di rumah saja lebih mending pergi ke festival aja kan? (author : iya in aja :v)

.

.

Sekarang semua mahasiswa sudah saatnya untuk pulang, kecuali yang mempunyai kegiatan lain seperti Ekstrakulikuler, Pelajaran tambahan, dan bertanya kepada dosen. Suasana terlihat sepi dan ada suara dari hembusan angin senja yang kesannya membuat siapa saja akan mengantuk.

"Hoii Sakura-chan!" Panggil si Inuzuka pada gadis 'impiannya'.

"ne? ada apa Kiba-kun?" balas si gadis pink

"hmm.. kau mau aku antarkan pulang?"

"boleh boleh saja.. tumben, biasanya pulang sendiri..." jawab Sakura sambil melihat penampilan si Inuzuka dan sedikit penasaran, karena si Inuzuka itu berpeluh keringat dan.. masih terlihat gaya khas-nya 'cool dan maskulin' lalu melanjutkan "Kau habis dari mana?"

"ohh.. tadi habis membagikan brosur dan topi untuk Festival Musim Panas nanti, oh ya aku juga menjadi panitia nanti.. hmm kenapa kau menanyakan itu Saku?" Jawab si Inuzuka sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"wah.. panitia juga kamu? baguslah semakin banyak yang membantu.. hehe.. gak kok cuma nanya aja...yuk pulang sudah mulai gelap nih" Ucap si Sakura mengajak si Inuzuka untuk pulang bersamanya..

"Ne".

Perbincangan mereka terhenti dan Kiba langsung menuntun Sakura menuju mobil Sporty nya. Kiba membukakan pintu dan memepersilahkan masuk 'sang putri impiannya' dan akhirnya mereka pun langsung menuju pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"hmm Kiba.." Tanya Sakura

"hmm? ada apa?"

"Mobilmu rapi ya.. gak kayak teman temanku haha dan harum.. untuk cowok rasanya kau ini peduli lingkungan ya haha.." puji Sakura

"hehehe biasa saja.. memang sudah kebiasaan, oh ya kau biasanya pualng dengan siapa?"

"Naik kendaraan umum.. memang kenapa?"

"oh souka, tidak hanya nanya saja hehe.. oh ya kalau mau dengerin musik yang lain, buka saja bagasi di depanmu itu"

"ah.. tidak usah, ini lagunya kesukaan aku juga hehe.. kau suka ONE OK ROCK juga ya?"

"haha aku salah satu penggemar beratnya.. hmm.. rumahmu dimana Saku?"

"hmm.. di Furaki kau tahu?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Kiba.

"Yap tentu saja, tidak buru buru kan?"

"hmm tidak terlalu, kecuali kalo belajar haha okay.."

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat ..ralat.. 'Istana sang putri'. Sebelum 'sang putri' meninggalkan Kiba, tiba tiba Kiba mengehentikannya dan ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Gadis Pink nya tersebut untuk..

"hmm.. Sakura aku boleh minta nomor HP mu?"

"hhh.. betapa terkenalnya aku hehe.. catat ya.."

Akhirnya si Inuzuka mendapatkan Nomor HP dari Sakura, Hal mengagetkan pun terjadi setelah Sakura mengatakan..

"haha, si 'cool' yang satu ini menggemaskan sekali haha, jaa ne Kiba-kun arigato ne tumpangannya!"

Dan pemuda berambut coklat ini tiba tiba terdiam dan kaget'tetapi Sakura tidak memperhatikannya dan langsung membuka 'Gerbang Istananya'. "huh? menggemaskan?"

_'it's kinda intersting my princess,i'll get you and nobody get you before me, remember that'_ ucap Kiba dalam hati.

Kiba pun dengan senang hati meninggalkan 'Istana' Sakura yang terlihat begitu megah dimata pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung memasuki mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan rumahnya Sakura dan menuju ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

_1 minggu lagi menuju Summer Festival.._

Tergeletak seorang gadis di kasur kamarnya yang sedang kelelahan habis mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya yang bisa di bilang 'Tugas Menumpuk' dalam 1 minggu ia berusaha mengerjakannya mengejar Deadline nya. HP-nya berdering.. ternyata ada telepon masuk dari Kiba..

"moshi moshi?" Sakura mengangkatnya dan langsung berbicara.

"_konbanwa sakura-chan! malam ini kau sibuk tidak?"_

_"_hmm.. iya aku sedang sibuk... lagi banyak tugas, 2 hari lagi harus di presentasikan, memang kenapa Kib?"

_"hmm begitu ya? tadinya aku,Naruto,Hinata,dan Ino mengajakmu makan malam dan membahas tentang Summer Festival hmm...ne..wakata..sayonara!..."_

Baru Sakura mau menjawab tetapi Kiba sudah menutup panggilannya, dan..

"aaaaaaarrrrrrggghhh Tugas sialaan! aku ingin seperti mereka yang dengan bahagia nya makan malam bersama..." Kesal Sakura mendengar perkataan Kiba lewat telepon tadi.

"hhhh... tetapi daripada aku gak dapet nilai bagus.. mending mengerjakan saja.. biarlah...TAPI AKU HARUS MULAI DARIMANA INI? banyak sekali tugasnya _kami-sama! _aaarrrgggh.."

Pada akhirnya Sakura memulai membuat tugasnya dengan kesusahan.. walaupun tugasnya tinggal sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya sakura menyelesaikan 2 dari beberapa tugas dan ia bernafas lega..

"huuh, baru 2.. semangat Sakura!" ucapnya sendiri

Jam demi jam sudah Sakura lewati, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkannya besok. Kini tugas yang sudah di selesaikannya sudah 3 berarti kalau di hitung hitung, tugasnya tinggal 3 lagi.

.

.

_Di University of Tokyo, pukul 4 sore.._

Para mahasiswa sudah pada pulang, yang tersisa adalah para panitia Summer Festival yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tenda tenda, properti, dan hiasan serta plang besar yang menunjukan adanya Summer Festival pada gedung utama. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan kru kru yang membantu persiapan.

"hmm.. yang itu di tempelkan disana saja, Dobe! kau sudah selesai?" Ucap pemuda dengan rambut Raven yang mengarahkan teman temannya untuk menghiasi gedung, ia memanggil Naruto untuk memastikan si pirang itu sudah selesai dengan plang nya atau belum.

"Suddaaaah! memang kenapa Teme?" Si pirang itu menhampiri Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku minta kau pegangi tangga ini, aku mau naik dan menempelkan hiasan ini." Pinta Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan hiasan yang ia sebutkan yang akan di tempelkan di atas sana. Tangga yang Sasuke akan naiki adalah tangg kayu yang hanya mempunyai 2 kaki saja, jika tidak di pegangi maka... ya tau sendiri lah.

Naruto mengerti dan segera memegangi tangga tersebut, dan Sasuke bergegas naik sambil mengarahkan hiasannya dan...

"N-naruto-kun kau sedang apa?" tanya wanita dengan rambut indigo. Hinata Hyuuga, incaran si pemuda pirang ini.

"Hi-hinata? kau belom pulang" tanpa di sadari, Naruto tidak memfokuskan kerjaannya, yaitu memegangi tangga.

"waaaaa.. waaa Naru-" ucap panik seorang lelaki yang sedang menempelkan hiasan di atas, tiba tiba tangga yang di naikinya terjatuh.

DUUUUUAAAAGGG...

"huh? ... Sasukee!" Panik si Pirang ketika melihat Sasuke terjatuh dan langsung menolong Sasuke berdiri.

"S-Sasuke kuun..." panik juga si rambut Indigo dan segera menolongnya juga.

"I-ittai.. i-ittai.." ringis si pemuda raven itu yang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"kau tak apa Sasuke?" tanya si rambut pirang

"KURANG AJAR KAU DOBE! BISA BANTU GAK SIH? awww.. ii-ite.." Sasuke masih meringis kesakitan.

"Gomene.. tadi aku..hanyaa.. err tadi..ak-.." Omongan Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata..

"ini salahku.. aku tidak tau kalau Naruto sedang sibuk, aku malah mengganggunya g-gomene Sasuke-kun.." Ucap Hinata sambil merasa bersalah dan menunduk pada mereka berdua..

Setelah lama mereka meminta maaf akhirnya Sasuke diistirahatkan karena mengalami cedera yang lumayan parah.. pinggangnya keseleo, dan ada beberapa luka lecet di kaki dan tangannya.

"hhhh.. jika Dobe tidak ceroboh.. aku masih ingin membantu mereka, errr sialan kau Dobe!"

"Sasuke.. dengar dengar tadi kamu jatuh ya? dan ini semua salah Naruto? tanya Sakura yang tiba tiba duduk di samping Sasuke dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi tadi..

"entahlah..yang pasti tadi aku jatuh dari tangga karena si Dobe tidak becus memegangi tangganya tadi.. hmm..kau tidak bantu bantu?"

"tadi iya, tapi sekarang aku juga ada masalah.. tanganku terluka.. jadi aku diistirahatkan juga. Tenang saja sudah diobati kok sama Kiba.."

"terluka kenapa?"

"tertusuk serpihan kayu.. jadi aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun.. rasanya ngilu.."

"souka.. sudah dikeluarkan kayunya?"

"sudah.."

"huh untunglah.."

Beberapa Jam kemudian akhirnya mereka, panitia Summer Festival menjeda pekerjaan mereka dan melanjutkannya besok. Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing - masing.. Tapi lain hal nya dengan si Sakura yang masih bingung mau pulang dengan apa.. kalu gelap gelap begini biasanya ia takut.. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 sore.. dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan pulang bersama Kiba lagi.

.

.

"Arigatou ne Kiba-kun.. untung kau belom ngilang duluan tadi.. kalau kau tidak ada aku paling sudah diculik ninja Kirigakure haha.." ucap Sakura

"haha kau ini menakutkanku saja.. tak mungkin aku meninggalkan teman temanku apalagi kamu yang suka naik kendaraan umum sendirian..hehe" ucap Kiba

"haha ne arigatou! jaa ne !" Sakura hendak menuju kearah pintu utama rumahnya, tetapi terhenti dan segera berbalik ke arah Kiba lagi karena adanya suatu pertanyaan darinya..

"hmm.. Sakura kau masih sibuk?"

"m-masih.. tugasku masih banyak Kib.."

"oh souka.. ne aku pulang dulu ya! jaa ne Sakura-chan!" Kiba langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung menuju kerumahnya, tanpa ia ketahui.. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearahnya, tapi Kiba terus melajukan mobilnya kencang..dan akhirnya Sakura masuk kerumahnya.

.

'_I Mark as the one and only one for me,my princess...'_

_._

* * *

Reeeeeeviiiiiiieeeeeew!^^)b

Hai minna! disini author baru pertama kali baru buat fanfic jadi otomatis ini fic pertama saya.. dan disini author ga terlalu mengerti tentang hal yang berbau Kuliahan hehe ^^v jadi mohon REVIEW nya ya guna meng-kritik dan membangun cerita ini dengan bagus ^^ oh ya bagi yang belom mengerti bahasa Jepang yang tadi author gunakan berikut:

Sayonara - sampai jumpa

Jaa ne - sampai jumpa (untuk waktu yang singkat)

Konbanwa - selamat malam

Nani - apa

Nande - Kenapa/Mengapa?

Ne - iya

Souka - begitu ya

Itadakimasu - selamat makan

Arigatou - Terima kasih

Akhir kata.. Arigato Gozaimasu telah membaca Fic ini! ^^

Jangan lupa Review nya!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Opening Ceremony

**Hai minna kembali lagi nih.. di chapter 2 ini bakalan ada romance dan beberapa Lime, jadi yang merasa di bawah umur mending langsung close tab aja deh :v**

**oh iyaa.. di chapter 1 mungkin banyak ada kesalahan, tapi author sudah memperbaiki kok^^, misalnya mau membaca lagi.. baca ulang saja ^^ yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan ceritanya yuk langsung aja ke ceritanya..;)**

**Warning : Lime! under 16 cannot enter!**

* * *

"hmm.. Sakura.. hari ini kau sibuk?"

"iya tugasku masih banyak Kib.."

.

'_I mark you as the one and only one for me, my princess..'_

_._

_..._

**Chapter 2 :**

**The Opening of Summer Festival**

**.**

**.**

"Tugas tugas tugas! lagi 2 ! semangat Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink ini bersemangat ketika mengerjakan tugasnya yang tersisa 2, ya tentunya bukan sedikit bagi dia. Tampak di kasurnya tergeletak beberapa buku kuliahnya beserta catatan yang kalo hitung - hitung lebih dari 5 buku, sepatu dan kaos kaki yang tidak tertata rapi, dan barang barang elektronik juga berserakan di kamarnya. Kamar gadis tersebut memang seperti kapal pecah malam ini..

Jam demi jam sudah ia jalani, dan pada 5 jam setelah ia mengerjakan tugasnya akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh tugas 'menumpuk' itu.

_Jam 23.47.._

"Yattaa! huwaaa tugas yang malang.. sepertinya aku harus menjeda hubungan kita dulu haha.."ucap Sakura sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Kata 'hubungan kita' tampak seperti ia tidak akan mengerjakan tugas selama beberapa waktu, bisa saja ia dapa tugas lagi. huuhh memang Sakura sudah agak gila sekarang lalalalala~ (Author pun gila)

Sakura segera membereskan kasur tidurnya dan membiarkan buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam mimpi yang menyenyakan, setelah mengerjakan Tugas yang menumpuk pasti ia akan merasa senang dan beban pun hilang..

.

.

Pagi hari yang menyejukkan, adanya gerimis hujan yang membasahi atap rumah keluarga Inuzuka yang terlihat sudah ada beberapa kegiatan seperti memasak, mandi, bunyi cucian piring..

"Oka-san.. Kiba berangkat ne! Ittekimasu!" ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung di jawab oleh anggukan ibu nya lang lagi sibuk memasak.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari 5 jumlah hari Summer festival akan di selenggarakan, terlihat berbondong - bondong orang membeli tiket masuk.. yap ternyata ada beberapa orang dari luar Kampus yang mengikuti festival ini.

Kiba yang baru saja datang dan sudah memarkirkan mobil merah sporty nya itu, ia terlihat memakai baju dan name tag Panitia Summer Festival dan langsung masuk lewat jalur panitia yang sudah di sediakan, jadi otomatis Ia tidak terhambat oleh antrian panjang orang - orang itu.

"Huwaa panasnya.. hmm.. ramai sekali" ucap Kiba ketika melihat orang orang mengantri di loket tiket. Ia membuka satu kancing karena memang udara hari ini panas lebih panas dari pada ketika melihat Sakura di dekatnya~

"KIBA-CHAN! tehehehehe.." Ucap pemuda pirang yang tiba tiba mengagetkan Kiba dari belakang dan langsung merangkulnya dengan satu tangan dan menjepit lehernya dengan keras.

"hek.. ukk.. naru- hmmmm.." berontak Kiba mencoba melepaskan tangan si pirang itu, sekarang ia memang tidak bisa bernapas akibat ulahnya..

"Kiba-chan kau tidak tau ini jam berapa sekarang? kurasa ini hukumanmu tehehe.."

"l-lepaskan du-dulu naru-.. to...huh huh huft" lega si pemuda Inuzuka itu ketika si pirang itu melepaskan tangannya,kalau terlalu lama mungkin sahabat jabrik coklat itu sudah... wassalam:v

"kau hampir membunuhku DOBE ! heh?..." Kiba langsung marah melihat sahabat pirangnya itu, tetapi Kiba langsung bingung melihat keadaan hening dan teman teman lainnya melihat Kiba dengan tatapan jengkel.

"oro? nande?... s-souka.." Pikir Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, tetapi selama ia berpikir akhirnya ia menyadari kalau dia..

"SI RAJA TELAT AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" ucap serentak teman-temannya sambil melemparkan segenggam tepung di setiap tangan temannya kearah Kiba. Terautlah senyum kebahagian dan malu di wajah pemuda Inuzuka itu.

.

.

"Takoyaki! Takoyaki!"

"Dango! 200 yen 3! Dango!"

"Obake! sekali masuk 500 yen! ayolah jangan takut!"

Terdengar suara Sales yang menginformasikan produk jualnya masing-masing. Sudah pasti disini ramai seperti di pasar, bagaimana? disini ada 40 Stand outdoor dan 5 ruangan indoor di tambah lagi pengunjungnya yang mencapai itu Kiba dan Sakura sedang membagikan brosur 'Theater Pembukaan Summer Festival' yang akan di adakan jam 6 malam.

"Datang ya! jangan lupa datang ya!" ucap mereka yang sedang membagikan brosur tersebut.

.

.

_5.00 PM.._

Kiba mendapat kesempatan berduaan bersama Sakura ketika antrian Theater sudah dibuka dan tidak ada yang meminta brosur brosur lagi, ya karena selain mereka, panitia - panitia yang lain juga ikut membagikannya jadi mungkin semua orang yang ada di Festival ini sudah mendapatkannya.

"Sakura-chan duduk yuk.."

"yuk, aku capek.. bayangin kita sudah 2 jam membagikannya di bawah panas terik matahari ini huuh.." ucap Sakura sambil jalan menuju kursi terdekat.

"kau belum tahu aku berapa lama di lapangan olahraga?"

"hmm? memang seberapa lama?"

"huuuhh.. 4 jam dan disuguhi lari dan daya tahan tubuh, kau tahu lah bagaimana.. tapi tak apa aku sudah terbiasa." jelas Kiba dan mereka sudah dalam keadaan duduk.

"kan kau cowok haha untung kau tidak lebay seperti Naruto, dikit dikit dia manja sekali.. cowok apaan itu hhh"

"heh? jadi kau dulu menyamakan aku sama dia?!"

"tidak juga.. kau beda jauh dengannya, jauh sekali"

"oh ya? memang apa yang beda?"

"hhh bodoh.. kau itu.. ya begitulah.. "

"jangan membuatku Kepo Saku-"

'hmm apa yang dia pikirkan ya? coba aku test saja..' ucap Kiba dalam hati.

"hmm.. saku kau pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?"

"hmm? aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun termasuk cowok Kepo disebelahku ini haha"

'Sial..'

"Kau berisik tapi menggemaskan.."

"nani? apa kau bilang? menggemaskan? hah itu tentu haha" ucap Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambut pink nya guna bergaya sombong..

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, mereka akhirnya berjalan ke taman. Sakura memang terkenal berisik di Kampus, tetapi tetap saja banyak pemuda yang tertarik dengannya. Tapi Ino masih lebih berisik haha..~(bukan nge-judge ino ya) Mereka tidak tahu betapa ramai nya di dalam Theater pembukaan yang diadakan di salah satu ruang Indoor yang lumayan besar. Walaupun mereka sudah melihat 'gladi bersih' Theater nya, ya tetap saja namanya Panitia... bukannya malah PDKT-an~

"PARA HADIRIN ! kami persembahkan Theater Pembukaan Summer Festival 2014! Selamat menikmati!" Ucap seorang Host yang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang akan membawa acara pembukaan ini. Keluarlah para _Dancer _dengan kostum _Summer ala Jepang, _dan mereka pun menghibur para penonton yang ada di ruangan.

'_waa sugoi! '_

_' Sugooii..'_

_'Sugoii desu ne!'_

Ucap para penonton yang terhibur pada malam hari ini. Ketika atraksi yang diperagakan oleh Dancers tersebut selesai, beberapa kembang api pun di hidupkan dan memenuhi malam hening di luar sana..

.

.

(SFX : ledakan petasan)

"huwaaa sugoi ne.." terdengar suara gadis dengan nada senang dan menyukai apa yang ia lihat sekarang, secara tidak sadar menaruh kepalanya di pundak pemuda disampingnya yang sekarang mereka dalam keadaan duduk di rumput taman yang segar..

"Ne iya bagus sekali ya.." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil membelai kepala gadis itu yang ada di pundaknya.

'_Sakura-chan Bokuwa hontou ni suki dayo..' _ucap pemuda itu dalam hati sambil melihat wajahnya yang sedang menikmati pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan indah tersebut.

'_Kiba-kun arigatou ne bokuwa hontou ni suki desu...'_

_._

_._

_"_para hadirin! dengan segenap kata kami ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak - sebanyaknya dan selamat menikmati Summer Festival 2014!" ucap sang pembawa acara pembukaan tersebut dan tidak lupa disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari semua penonton yang ada di hedung indoor ini. "Akhir kata.. saya Hatake Kakashi undur diri dan selamat menikmati acara kami!" lanjut sang pembawa acara sekalian menutup acara tersebut.

Hari pertama Summer Festival atau bisa disebut sebagai Pembukaannya Summer Festival akan berakhir.. Semua pengunjung terlihat sudah meninggalkan tempat acara dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang 'terhibur' dan kini Stand - Stand sudah mulai tutup. Kini semua panitia dan kru - kru lainnya terlihat sibuk membersihkan _audience_ dan sampah sampah berserakan di tempat Outdoor, dimana tempat itulah yang paling ramai dikunjungi.

"hoi.. Ino kau liat Kiba dan Sakura tidak?" ucap si pemuda pirang.

"hmm? memang mengapa?" tanya Ino sambil menaikan kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tau apa.

"aku khawatir mereka sudah pulang dan.. tidak membantu kita.."

"nani? pulang? hhh...coba saja kalau mereka pulang kami akan mengerjainya lebih kejam lagi hihihi...tapi mustahil kalau mereka seperti itu." Ucap panjang lebar dari si gadis pirang dan tidak lama lagi ia melanjutkan ucapannya "lagian Kiba juga suka..." ucap Ino terhenti 'Baka ini rahasia Kiba, jangan sampai terbongkar... baka baka..' ucap Ino dalam hati.

"heh? Kiba suka apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"oh.. nggak Kiba memang suka acara seperti ini..hehe begitu.." Ucap Ino ragu ragu..

"heh? tidak masuk akal.. kalau Kiba suka acara seperti ini.. pasti dia tidak akan pergi hhh.. heh? cotto.. atau jangan - jangan mereka lagi kenca-.." Jelas Naruto tiba tiba mulutnya ditutup oleh si gadis Yamanaka dengan tangannya tersebut.

"jangan keras keras Baka.. nanti orang lain pada tahu.. hhhh.. heh? iuuuuuuhhhhh!" Ucap Ino pelan dan merasa bibirnya Naruto itu 'berair' karena mungkin tadi Ino menutup bibirnya pada saat bibirnya Naruto belum tertutup rapat..

"hmmmm..hmm. lepaskan! aku belom sempat menelan ludah kau malah menutupnya.." Ucap Naruto terbuka dan didengan oleh teman - temannya yang lain.

"Narutoo kau menjijikan! iuuuhh.." Ucap Panik Ino sambil mengelap tangannya di kaos Naruto.

"hahahahahahahaha..." hanya tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh teman - temannya.

.

.

Di taman yang sepi dan dilengkapi dengan lampu remang - remang masih terlihat Kiba dan Sakura yang masih duduk di rerumputan.. Kiba masih membelai kepala Sakura di bahunya.

"Saku.."

"hm?"

"Aku sudah lama menantikan momen ini.. aku sudah tidak sabar dengan momen yang ditunggu tunggu ini.."

"memang kenapa?"

"tatap aku Sakura-chan _please_" Ucap pemuda itu dan mengubah posisi sakura yang kini mereka saling bertatapan muka.. Sakura mencoba membuang muka tapi ulahnya gagal, wajahnya yang manis itu di tarik lagi dengan tangan pemuda itu..

"m-mau apa kau Ki- mmppphh" yap satu kecupan yang datangnya sangat cepat dan membuat si gadis pink itu membelakkan matanya karena kaget. Sakura mencoba memberontak, tapi kedua tangan Kiba sudah mengunci tubuhnya di dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu..lama kelamaan Sakura mulai geram dan akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan ciuman panas mereka yang baerlangsung agak lama.

"hh..hh.. kurang aj- ngghhh.." baru saja Sakura mau berbicara tiba tiba pemuda jabrik coklat tersebut langsung mencium leher, merambat ke belakang kuping, tengkuk, dan membisikkan sesuatu..

"aroma mu menggoda sekali Hime.. aku tidak tahan denganmu, sudah 2 tahun aku menunggu momen ini.." bisik Kiba di dekat kupingnya yang lantas membuat si gadis mendesah pelan dengan sensasi geli dan sedikit nikmat itu..

"ber-berhenti ngghh.. kumohon.. ahhnn.." Sakura meremas rambut pemuda itu mencoba menghentikan kegiatan mereka tersebut, tapi perbuatannya itu salah besar.. hal itu malah membuat gairah pemuda itu meningkat dan semakin ganas 'menerkamnya'. Tapi hal yang tidak diduga terjadi, Kiba langsung memeluk hangat Sakura karena ia menyadari perbuatannya itu salah besar..

"gomene Sakura-chan.." ucap pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"lepaskan brengsek.. dasar kurang ajar!" ucap Sakura dengan emosi kegadisannya(?) sambil memukul punggung pemuda itu.

"aku tidak akan melepaskannya Sakura.. kalau kau.." ucap pemuda itu dan langsung memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan menatap matanya dalam dalam dan melanjutkan ucapannya.. "...mau menerima diriku kedalam hatimu, _my princess.._"

"Ki-kiba... maumu apa sih? kau jelas jelas tadi mau memperkosaku, tapi kau malah... hhh... sudah lepaskan.."jelas gadis itu dan langsung melepas kedua tangan pemuda itu untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

"gomen.. mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan tadi.. tapi.. dengarkan aku dulu Sakura.. aku memang menyukaimu dari 2 tahun yang lalu, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan kau.. aku selalu gugup, tegang, dan tidak tahan dengan wajahmu yang manis dan cantik itu Hime..." jelas Kiba dan sontak membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata dan menundukan kepalanya karena dia kira ini tidak benar..

Kiba kini duduk di sebelah Sakura dan membelai helaian rambut pink gadis itu dan mengucapkan kata kata yang mungkin membuat hati Sakura luluh..

"Sakura kumohon, aku ingin bersamamu untuk malam yang indah ini.." Pinta Kiba

Sakura masih belum menjawab apa perkataan Kiba daritadi dan masih menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi tangisannya yang mungkin hati Sakura masih perih dengan perlakuan pemuda itu..

waktu demi waktu.. Sakura mulai menghentikan tangisannya itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelap tetesan airmata di kelopak matanya.

"Kiba-kun asal kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku juga... jugaa menyukaimu.. tapi kau malah membuat hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan..." ucap Sakura sambil memgang kedua lutunya dengan tangan menyilang dan ucapannya sontak membuat Kiba membelalakan matanya.

"Tadi..." lanjut Sakura, kali ini dia bersenderan di bahu Kiba. "..tadi aku kira kau akan memperkosa aku.. aku masih bersyukur.." lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya Sakura.. janji"

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sakura. 'kumohon berjanjilah Kiba-kun..' batin Sakura. Tiba tiba Kiba memegang tangan Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu..

"Sakura.. _bokuwa hontoni daisuki yo..__ will you be my princess?_"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**hwaaaa... ga kuat romance nya kebanyakan wkwkwk sorry Lime nya kurang panjang.. takutnya nanti Kiba dikira ga bener nanti (?).**

**Okay! thx untuk semua yang udah baca fanfic aku ^^ fanfic ini emang beneran Author yang buat sendiri kok ;) buat yang review.. terima kasih itu buat Author mengetahui kesalahan kata, tutur bahasa, dll..**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! see you at next Chapter! :3 Selamat hari raya Imlek bagi yang merayakan ! ^^**

***keep review^^**

flame? judge? silahkan..tapi ingat! harus login~


End file.
